Gaara and Naruto's take of Drake and Josh
by XspriteyX
Summary: I thought it would be an amusing one-shot, i will add chapters if requested, enjoy Naruto and Gaara's take as living like Drake and Josh! Please review, non yaoi


Right this is an experimental take of mine of a Naruto version of Drake & Josh. For anyone who knows what I'm talking about Naruto is Josh, and yeah the fourth Hokage Minato is alive and kicking as he is his Naruto's father who is married to Gaara and Temari's mother Karura, again I'm breaking the rules as she's meant to be dead, Gaara is older then Temari in this version, Temari is eleven whilst Gaara and Naruto are sixteen, and like in Drake and Josh, Minato as you know married Karura making Naruto, Gaara and Temari step siblings yay! OK now that's been cleared up, I'll some fun with even throwing in the opening song;

I never thought that it'd be so simple but

I found a way, I found a way

I always thought that it'd be too crazy but

I found a way, I found a way

And if you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when your down

So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible

I found a way, I found a way

No one can break what is so unbreakable

I found a way, I found a way

And if you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when your down

So just turn around

No one cares, what you give

You know you gotta live like you wanna live

When it's time, to be free

You know you gotta be what you wanna be

And if you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when your down

So just turn around

Ooh Ooh

It was pouring with rain and wind outside, the wind was shaking the windows and blowing anyone around who was unfortunate enough to be outside, that's not where our story starts though.

Gaara sat on his bed wearing a long sleeved red shirt, and a black t shirt over the top, and black baggy trousers casually strumming away on his guitar, pausing every few minutes to sip his coffee, _"Man this insomnia is annoying." _When his step brother Naruto burst into their shared bedroom wearing an orange hoody and blue jeans holding a box of instant ramen, "Man Gaara, Granny Tsunade rocks! She sent me an entire box of instant ramen this time! Woop Woop!" Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Naruto the world's your oyster." Gaara's cell phone went off and he answered it, "Hello?"

"_OH MY GOSH IS THIS GAARA!" _

"Uh yeah why?"

He held the phone at arms length as the girl on the phone squealed he winced at the sound, _"Like oh my gosh will you go out with me! My names Ino Yamanaka!" _

"Um I'll get back to you on that."

"_OK bye!"_

Gaara snapped his phone shut and tossed it on his bed missing the message on his phone stating he had an unread text message, Naruto sighed "Why is it all the girls want to go out with YOU!" Gaara shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm not dating Sasuke's rejects." Naruto grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and started shaking him, "DUDE TELL ME THAT WASN'T SAKURA!" Gaara smacked his hands away, "No it was Ino, now back off." Naruto pounced on his ramen box again. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Face it your addicted to ramen." Naruto snorted "What about you and your coffee huh!" Gaara's eye twitched "Hey lay off I need it to stay awake!" Naruto glared at him, "Like I need my ramen to stay alive! Are you saying that your better than me just because you have a tattoo on you forehead, and thick eye liner on!" Gaara sat up "You KNOW I got that tattoo to cover a scar I got when I was riding my bike when I was four, and it's not eye liner it's my insomnia! What about you with your whisker marks on your cheeks!" Naruto sat on the bed trying to out stare Gaara "I got them when I ran through a patio window when I was five!" They continued to stare at each other waiting for one another to blink, when Karura walked in flicking on the light switch. "Goodness boys why are you sitting in the dark."

They hissed and both blinked to rub their eyes, Karura looked around "Hey where's Temari, I sent a text an hour ago asking you two to pick her up." The two of them blinked at each other, "Oops." The front door crashed shut and a drenched and distressed Temari stomped upstairs into Naruto and Gaara's room. "Mum they forgot to pick me up!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Don't look at me I didn't know." Gaara flipped Naruto's phone open, "You got the text to!" Karura folded her arms angrily "Boys I can't believe you two! It's practically a storm outside and you left your sister to walk home! That's it your both grounded for a week!" Naruto and Gaara tried to protest but she held up a finger, "No buts! Oh and don't try fooling your father I'm telling him your both grounded when he gets home." She left the two gaping teens, Temari poked her tongue out at them and smirked "Serves you right." then left to get changed. Gaara flopped back on his bed, "This is all your fault Naruto!" Naruto yelled back "ME! What about you! You had your phone in your hands a couple of minutes ago!" Naruto started opening up his box of instant ramen, Gaara sighed in frustration "For pete's sake is that ramen all you can think about!" Naruto froze and clenched his fist, "OK brother of mine, how about we make a bet since we're grounded!" Gaara sat up interested and suspicious "What sort of bet?" Naruto looked mischievous "I bet that I can go without eating ramen longer than you can go without drinking coffee. Loser has to dye their hair pink!" Gaara narrowed his gaze "You're on! Temari can hold a contract of agreement." Naruto's gaze hardened "I'm not gonna lose." Gaara grit his teeth "Well neither am I."

A few minutes later they were sitting in Temari's room as she had a contract In her hands she said professionally, "OK so whoever caves has to dye their hair pink, sign here, here and here. Other than that let the games begin gentleman." Naruto and Gaara nodded then glared at each other, Naruto started "There's no way-" Gaara finished "-I'll lose to you."

They had supper at roughly seven in the evening, Naruto taunted "What's wrong Gaara _thirsty? _How about some coffee?" Gaara smirked "How about you Naruto why don't you have some _ramen?" _Minato coughed to ease the tension, "So Temari did you have a good time at Moegi's house?" Temari smiled "Yup. Naruto and Gaara got grounded because they didn't pick me up like they were supposed to." Minato looked at Karura "So your mother said." Naruto and Gaara jumped up at the same time, "I'm done." they said simultaneously. Then they both ran upstairs, Minato scratched the back of his head, "What's wrong with those two?" Temari said happily, "They made a bet to see who would crack first, if Naruto eats ramen he loses, if Gaara drinks coffee he loses, the loser has to dye their hair pink." Minato laughed "I see, well Naruto's gonna win then." Karura looked at him, "Why is that?" Minato laughed again, "Well honey do you honestly think Gaara will be able to stay away from coffee for too long?" Karura folded her arms, "What about Naruto, I doubt that he'll be able to last a day without his ramen!" Minato smirked "Wanna bet?" Karura smirked back, "Ladies first." Temari pulled out the contract, "So Mum if Gaara caves and drinks coffee you have to dye your hair pink, but if Naruto eats ramen dad has to dye his hair pink. OK? Sign here, here, and here." Minato smiled at his wife, "I think you'd look lovely with pink hair." Karura walked away "Oh don't be sad honey your hair will suit you even if it is pink."

The time was one in the morning, Naruto was sound asleep, but Gaara sat on his bed, his eyes were drooping. _"Damn it, I need a coffee soooo bad." _He resorted to trying to sleep, but of course failed leaving him a twitching wreck when Naruto's alarm went off at seven in the morning. Naruto smiled at Gaara "So brother dear have a good sleep?" Gaara threw his pillow at Naruto. They trudged downstairs when Naruto started scratching, "Oh nice Gaara you decide to be immature and put itching powder in my bed." Gaara was trying desperately not fall asleep into his cereal, "Naruto I didn't put itching powder in your bed, now be quite I have a headache." With that comment Gaara face planted into his bowl of Lucky Charms. Temari came downstairs, "Wow you two look like rubbish." Naruto was still scratching said "What do you mean?" Temari handed him a mirror and he yelled, all over his face and stomach he had a rash developing. Minato and Karura came downstairs a few minutes after, once Gaara and Naruto left for school, Minato said "See that Gaara was twitching and practically sleeping on his feet! Naruto's so gonna win!" Karura laughed "Ha! What about that rash? I reckon Naruto's got that from not eating ramen, Gaara's got this easy."

At school things weren't much better Gaara was shaking from lack of caffeine, and kept nodding off in class, Naruto couldn't stop scratching throughout his lessons. Kiba commented that he worse than Akamaru with flea's, Sasuke snickered at Naruto's rash. Ino tried asking Gaara out again, he was asleep at the time so when he snored half way through her sentence she slapped him jolting him awake.

When they got home Temari was already there, Gaara was nearly having a mental breakdown, and Naruto ran upstairs trying to find a cream to soothe his rash. Temari said offhandedly "You know Gaara, you could always get Naruto to give up first by eating a bowl of ramen in front of him. Though I'm just saying..." Gaara got a wicked grin and set off to get a pot of ramen, Naruto came downstairs to Temari and said "Hey where's Gaara?" Temari shrugged "I dunno, but you could get him to cave by drinking a extra strong espresso in front of him. Just saying." Naruto grinned and headed towards the kitchen to make up a cup of coffee.

He walked into him and Gaara's room, to see Gaara eating some ramen, "Hey Naruto your right this ramen is so good." Naruto tightened his fist, "Oh yeah it is, is that miso flavour?" Gaara shrugged innocently "Perhaps, though it is SO hard to choose from all the different flavours, like chicken, pork, beef... let me know if I'm rambling." Naruto was practically drooling at the mentions of the flavours of ramen, but then shook his head trying to play it cool. Naruto sat down by Gaara, _"If that's how he wants to play it!" _Naruto had in his hands Gaara's coffee mug filled to the brim, Gaara flinched, "Is that coffee?" Naruto placed it on the table in front of Gaara, "Yup extra strong espresso with chocolate sprinkles, two teaspoons of sugar and a tablespoon of milk." Gaara swallowed, "Exactly the way I like it." Naruto stretched and lazed backwards with his arms behind his head, "Exactly the way you like it." Naruto bit his lip as the ramen smell was starting to get to him, and Gaara felt his whole body jitter at the sight of his sweet coffee in front of him. At the same time Naruto snatched the ramen bowl of Gaara and inhaled it's contents, whilst Gaara grabbed the coffee mug and swallowed the drink in an instant. They jumped up and pointed to each other "AHA!" Naruto shook his finger, "You caved first!" Gaara shook his head "Nu-uh you!" Naruto growled "You!" Gaara glared "No you!" they started play fighting and rolling around trying to get the other to admit they lost first, when Karura and Minato walked in "OK that's enough break it up! What's going on!" Naruto and Gaara pointed at each other, "HE CAVED!" they both said. Temari walked in with the contract, "You know what that means all of you have to dye your hair pink." Karura looked shocked "How come!" Temari smiled smugly "If you read the contract it stated whoever caved had to dye their hair pink, and they both caved. The next morning Minato, Karura, Naruto and Gaara had bright pink hair, Temari laughed and said "You all look ridiculous." Once everyone left though Gaara pulled off a pink wig and smirked, "Idiots." then went to school.


End file.
